Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{1}{3}+4\dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{10}{30}+\dfrac{3}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{13}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{13}{30}$